The Lost Letters of Lucy Heartfilia
by Hawk2zer0
Summary: A fan fiction created by Hawk2zer0 (myself) This Nalu series is based on the letters that Lucy Heartfilia was known for writing to her mother. While viewers never got the chance to know what she would write about, this series gives its readers a chance to read a spin-off version. -Awards- Fairy Tail FanFic Event Winner
1. 21st Birthday Surprise

-THIS LETTER WAS FOUND FROM THE FUTURE LUCY'S BODY-  
-The letter is slightly torn and shows signs of age-

Dear Mom,

It's been a while since I've written to you, but I felt like I should. With today being my 21st birthday, my guild had a huge celebration for it. Sometimes, I feel like they really go overboard on the celebration, but that's what I've known Fairy Tail for. I kinda wish you both were still here. It's a shame that we lost everything, but at least he said he was doing fantastically at the trade guild he worked at. I was worried about him though, it's dangerous out there.

My novel is reaching it's end, and I've got a few more ideas in my head before I finish it. My friend Levy has been going crazy over wanting to read it...I don't think it's fantastic, but I guess she still wants to read it.

There's one more thing I'm writing to you about. It involves Natsu, the first member of Fairy Tail I met back when I was 17. During the celebration, Natsu told me that he needed to speak with me privately. I got really nervous for a second, but then I was reminded of what happened the last time he asked for something like that. I'm kinda glad that he was just wanting to see Virgo. Those few days were so stressful. He kept leading me on and giving me the idea that he was wanting a relationship or something.

Anyway, I agree to walk outside for a second. As soon as I walk outside, I walk right into Natsu. Then something I never thought happened...he KISSED ME! The kiss felt warm, but I'm assuming that has to do with his magic. I didn't pull away...for some reason, it just felt right. We break away from each other...I was blushing so much; I never expected him to do that after pulling that event last time. He looks at me and started telling me that he has fallen in love with me. We've been working together for so many years, so I guess it was bound to happen at one point. I've had some feelings for him for a while now. I generally don't want relationships, but I think it will be okay to have one for now...just for a little while. I let him know about my feelings. He blushes himself; he must not have been expecting me to feel the same way. After a few moments, we agree to go out with each other.

Can you believe it? I'm dating Natsu...one of the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail! Happy has been...well...happy. Those two...are as inseparable as two brothers. We told Happy first about us. He was so excited...it's funny since Happy probably had the biggest smile on his face: Happy couldn't be anymore happy than he was at that time. We let the guild know...I was so nervous. You want to know what Gray said to Natsu? "About time you got a girlfriend..." I laughed so hard that I probably would pass out from lack of breathing. Gray and Natsu still have their "rivalry" going on. Some things never change. With Gray having Juvia, I guess he has the ability to say that. Lisanna seemed a little saddened, but she told us she was happy. Erza said that she was happy for us as well. It was also one of the rare times that I've seen her smile about something. It seemed as if the guild was just so happy to hear about our recent decision. Maybe being in a relationship isn't so bad after all. I wonder how father will react to it though. I'll send him a letter soon.

Hope you are doing okay, Mom. I miss you as much as ever.

Sincerly,

Your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia


	2. The Sakura Festival

Dear Mom,

Magnolia is holding its annual Sakura Blossom-viewing Festival again. If only you could see how cool the Sakura are here in Magnolia. I'm still amazed at how the Sakuras turn into Rainbow Sakuras around nightime.

Every time this festival comes around, I'm reminded of the first Festival. I was sick and was unable to participate in the festival, but Natsu and Happy went and dug up a tree just for me to see it! I remember how scared they were the next day when Master Makarov found out. It was still nice of him to do that. Natsu and I have barely started our relationship, but I have been enjoying the time with him. It's a little weird though thinking about it when we go on missions. I'll get used to it...I wonder what Natsu thinks of it too.

Fairy Tail was holding its usual Bingo competition during the Festival. I feel bad for Erza again. She may have won first, but her prize was terrible. I guess she just has the worst luck when it comes to events like these. I got lucky this time and actually won! I received a little Sakura sapling. I'm not great at handling plants as you were, but I'll do my best!

I had a lot of fun just spending time with Levy and Wendy. Levy didn't participate in the Bingo mainly because she was reading my novel. She was so jealous of my plant though, I told her that she should have played. She pouted like a 6-year old would...it was priceless.

The final round for the Bingo competition had a really nice prize this year: a week trip for two to the new resort that opened up in southern Fiore. I remember walking by it during one of my missions with Team Natsu (which now has the name "Fairy Tail's Largest Team" with Juvia, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Natsu and myself...oh and Happy and Carla as well). The resort looked beautiful. As the game continued, I can tell that Gray was trying to win it, he and Juvia have been talking about taking a break somewhere nice. Those two are so cute together.

The surprising thing was that the winner of that round was Natsu! He got so excited and yelled like he usually does. The funny thing was that his "outburst" nearly set a tree on fire. I don't think Master Makarov has forgiven him for his last incident yet. As soon as he received the tickets, he ran over to me and asked me when I would like to go. We agreed on next week; it's going to be so much fun to spend a few days with Natsu. I was so excited when he won that round. Gray was so jealous. Our last mission paid quite well even though our team is as big as it is. I'm sure he can afford it if he wanted to go that badly.

I have to finish packing now. Natsu and I (and Happy!) plan to head out soon! It's going to be a nice change in pace for a while.

I miss you and Father so much!

Your Daughter, Lucy Heartfilia


	3. A Cold Night to Paradise

Dear mom,

After quite a bit of traveling, Natsu, Happy, and I made it to the Grand Fiore Imperial Resort. It's just as beautiful as it was the first day our team saw it. The evening sun finishes its trek and Starts to disappear into the horizon. The cool sea breeze along with sunset makes for quite the romantic sight. I feel the tranquility of the place begin to fill me as I continue to watch the sunset.

Natsu and I are glad to finally be here. It was a long 2-day journey for us and we definitely need the rest. It would have been much shorter if we took a train or even a boat, but Natsu never really liked transportation. I remember how I used to laugh at how he'd be so gun-ho about everything until he would step foot on transportation and heel over sick. I look back at all those times and just wish I could do something for him; after all, he's my friend...well he's more than a friend to me now. Especially after what he did for me yesterday.

On our way to the resort, we had to hike through a few mountains. Halfway through the mountains, Natsu noticed that it was too dark to continue and started setting up a little camp for us. Within minutes of settling in, it began to snow; with how high we were in the mountains, it made some sense. Even though I love snow, I really hate how cold it can get. Even though Natsu was able to start a fire, it was hard for me to stay warm. I was unable to call for Horologium since it was one of the days that he was unavailable. It was horrible.

Natsu felt bad for how cold I was getting and he retrieved his blanket that he was carrying with him. He gave it to me and told me to that I could rest my back on his chest. As first, I didn't want to do such a thing, but I didn't want to stay cold. Natsu sat down near the fire and I sat next to him leaning on his chest. I began to feel the warmth coming from his body; it was more than enough to keep me warm. I felt him move a little, and I got up; thinking he was uncomfortable. However, he had taken off his scarf and proceeded to give it to me. Never has he let me borrow his scarf.

I sat back down and leaned against him once again. With Natsu, his scarf, the fire, and his blanket, I didn't have anymore trouble staying warm. Happy laid down next to us. I envy him for being able to stay warm so easily. It didn't seem to take to long for Happy to fall asleep. His soft purring echoed throughout the cave as he slumbered. I turn to look at Natsu, who has just fallen asleep as well. I forgot how cute Natsu can be when he sleeps. He has a small grin on his face as he snores away. His arms remain wrapped around me. I lay my head on his shoulder; Natsu leans his head on mine. We stay together like that for the rest of the night.

My first thoughts about having a relationship like this was skeptical, but now that I'm in one with Natsu, I feel like he might be the one for me. It's still too early to tell, but I have a good feeling about the two of us.

I miss you both as much as ever...

Your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia


	4. An Unforgettable Sunset

Dear Mom,

It's been a few days at the Grand Fiore Imperial Resort. I love it here! These past few days have been relaxing and peaceful. I wish I could just stay here forever, but I don't know what I'd do without all my friends back at Fairy Tail.

Anyway, mom, I have another story to tell you!

Natsu and I found a nice and quiet spot the other day. It was a little bit away from the beach, but I enjoyed isolation from all the chaos. I noticed that Happy and Natsu were arguing with each other about fish. As I began to tune more into their predicament, I noticed both of them holding onto a fishing rod. I had completely forgotten about their annual fishing competition. To me, it still seems like a game, but the way they both treat it makes it seem like it's do or die. I decided to watch as they went at it to see who would catch the most fish.

Hours passed and the game stayed neck to neck. I decided to pull out my keys and summon Leo. He asked me to summon him if we ever came to this resort. As I went to summon him, I ended up summoning Aries instead. My first reaction was to check and make sure I didn't grab the wrong key. Before I could do that, Leo appeared and thanked me for summoning Aries. I guess she didn't feel comfortable with appearing without being summoned. He told me that he was wanting to take Aries here for a while. I knew that Aries liked Leo, but I didn't know that he liked her as well. It's cute...I've never seen two of my celestial friends dating. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of them.

As the sun began to set, the game between Happy and Natsu was forced to end. Surprisingly, Happy won. It was about as surprising as when he won the 24 hour marathon a few years ago. Happy was jumping up and down; pleased with his recent victory. Happy makes me laugh all the time. It's not often that you get to see a blue cat jump up and down with the largest grin on his face. I was so focused on happy that I didn't notice Natsu sitting down next to me. After trying to convince me that he "let" Happy when, he lets out a sigh of defeat and gives in.

I turn my attention to the sun retreating to the horizon. The sunset was so pretty today. Natsu even commented on how cool it looked. I take a moment to position myself to lean on him before agreeing with him. He places his arm around me and mentions that he has a surprise for me. As I turn to face him, I notice he's moved his head closer to me. For some reason, I can't help, but do the same. As we move even closer, I look up to Natsu; his small black eyes look back into mine. When our lips connect, I can feel the warmth of his kiss. My mind didn't want to think about anything else besides myself, Natsu, and this kiss.

Mom...I love him...I love Natsu...he means so much to me and moments like these are unforgetable.

We separate after what felt like minutes. After my mind returned from its previous thoughts, I notice Leo and Aries looking at the two of us, smiling. I think my face was completely red from blushing. Natsu looked confused at me until he saw Leo and Aries. He let out a laugh as he got up and extended a hand to me. As we both got up, I went to pick up my belongings as Natsu ran off to talk with Leo and Aries.

Mom, I so glad to be with Natsu. We've been friends for so long, and now I feel like our friendship is stronger than ever before.

I hope you and father are well! I'll write to you again soon!

Your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia


	5. A Friendly Proposal

Dear Mom,

It's great to be back home from Natsu and my little "vacation". I may have enjoyed being able to relax for the week, but I was really starting to get homesick. I can't wait to get back into things and go on another job with my team again!

Today was our first day back to Fairy Tail. As soon as I walked in,Levy ambushed me; asking about what happened during this past week. I told her about everything from our night up in the cold mountain to the interesting competition between Happy and Natsu. Levy told me that she was glad to have be back and told me that Gajeel has been acting weird recently. He has been a little reserved from her and acting like something's wrong. I told her that I would check with him.

When we first met, Gajeel and I weren't really on good terms. Thankfully, he's turned around a lot as soon as he joined Fairy Tail. Even though he's a part of Fairy Tail now, he still scares me a little. Fortunately, as I made my way up the staircase leading to the S-class area. Natsu ran into me. I asked him to help me talk to Gajeel about something. He said he would and took me to Gajeel. Gajeel sat in his usual spot in the corner that overlooks the entrance to the guild.. He was enjoying a little iron for a snack...oh i forgot to mention to you that Gajeel is one of the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail. He eats iron to regain strength; like how Natsu eats fire to do the same.. He looks over and spots Natsu and I walking towards him. He gets up and runs to me: his behavior was a little unusual for what I've known him for. If I didn't have Natsu with me, I probably would have gotten nervous.

Gajeel told me that he needed something from me; one of my clean and unused books. I asked him why he would need something like that. At first, Gajeel tried to avoid the question, but after some interrogating, Gajeel gave in and told Natsu and I that he was planning to propose to Levy. My emotions...are a combination of both happiness and shock. I look over to see Natsu sharing the same reaction as myself.

My best friend...is going to be engaged. Levy is going to be engaged.

I know she told me to tell her what's up with Gajeel, but this is something that I'd rather have him surprise her with. Besides, I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she found out!

I agreed and went home quickly to grab one of my empty books. I was curious as to what he had planned for his proposal. As soon as I made it back, I asked him how he planned on proposing to her. He told me his plan; he had learned how to seal an object within an object. In his case, he planned on using magic to seal the ring inside the pages of the book. The seal could be broken by the reader, Levy, as she would read the writing.

Honestly, it was an amazing idea that he had. I still wonder how and where he learned that spell. Aside from my curiosity, I told him that I'd stay with Levy and wait downstairs for him. The least I can do is help him out from here.

I went back to check with Levy, who still seemed a little worried, I told her that nothing is wrong. A few minutes passed. I looked up and noticed Natsu giving me a thumbs up and smiling. Gajeel had come downstairs, his head was obscured by the book he had borrowed. He made his way over to Levy and asked her if she knew what the seal said.

Surprisingly to me, Levy told him that she's never seen these letters before. I've known Levy for being a major bookworm, and yet I'm amazed that she still has some types of written magic that she's never seen. Despite her not knowing the type of "spell" the letters were for, she was still able to read it.

As she finished, a bright light shot out from the book. It took her by complete surprise. Everyone else seemed to have noticed as well. We all watched as a ring began to form from within the beam of light. When the ring was fully formed, Gajeel picked it up and got down on one knee for Levy. At first, Levy was surprised from what had just happened in front of her. Once she realized what was actually happening, she covered her cheeks with her hands. A smile could be seen from the small gaps between her fingers as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

Within an instant, Levy jumped to Gajeel and screamed "Yes". I was so happy to see my best friend during her happiest moment of her life. She embraced Gajeel; tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she stay there with him. Everyone cheered for them! Both Levy and Gajeel were smiling. It was a happy day for Fairy Tail.

I love magic. It's amazing what anyone can do with it! What Gajeel did for Levy continues to amaze me. It makes me wonder what Natsu is going to do for m...wait. I'm thinking ahead too much. I don't know what I was thinking there. Natsu and I haven't been dating for as long as Levy and Gajeel have. I don't even know if Natsu will be ready for , this thought is going to bother me for a little.

I'll write to you again soon! I think I just need to clear my head a little.

Your Daughter, Lucy Heartfilia


	6. One Team, One Family!

Just so people know, this chapter was an idea that came into my head one day. I honestly don't see Natsu capable of writing letters, but if he did...this would be how I think he would go about writing.

* * *

Dear Mrs. Heartfilia,

I'm sure Lucy's mentioned me a lot, but I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm the fire dragon slayer at Fairy tail...and I'm kinda dating your daughter Lucy. I would write more about myself, but I think you know a lot about me already.

For a while, I've known that Lucy has been writing letters, but I never really thought about writing you one for myself. Lucy probably would tease me saying that I wouldn't have the patience to do something like this. She's probably told you that I like to fight with a lot people in our guild. In my defense, I like challenging people, I want to be one of the best wizards out there! We all have our goals...AND THAT'S MINE!

If you are wondering what has me writing this letter, well it's simple. Today, Lucy was too sick to do any work with our team. With our recent vacation, our team hasn't seen much action in a while. I've been wanting to go and do a job, but I really hate it when Lucy misses something; it just bothered me knowing that she's missing out on a lot of things. I'm sure she's told you all about her first Sakura Festival...I'm glad our guild master didn't punish Happy and I. Anyway, she's a little sick right now...so I've gone into taking care of her. Honestly, I'm a little bored...but at least I'm here with Lucy. We've been companions for several years, and I find it difficult to be doing anything without her tagging along.

I remember back when I first ran into her, and how she went nuts about wanting to join Fairy Tail. Those days are long gone and I've gotten to know her much better since then. Lucy is a lot more than just a guild-mate. She a lot more than just a friend. Lucy means the whole world to me now, and I don't want that to change. Ever.

I figure I should let you know as well that a few days ago, Lucy was in tears. It's rare for me to see her that way, so I checked with her. She told me about that day being the anniversary of your passing. She misses you and her father so much. I know how she feels since my parent just disappeared suddenly and I have never seen him since.

I want to give you my word about something...no just just a word, but a promise. I know Lucy may not have a lot of actual family around, but I will do everything I can to be there for her. Lucy's a part of my family and I want to be just like family, I will support her and do everything I can. It's hurts me to see her down...I don't want her to feel that way. I love seeing her smile. To me, Lucy, Happy and I are a lot more than just friends...we're one small little family. Even our little team of ours is family to me. I will always value my friends and family more than anything.

Well I should check on Lucy and see how she's feeling. I wonder if she rereads any of her letters...she might find this one...but I really don't care.

-Natsu Dragneel


	7. Together as One!

Dear Mom,

Sorry for not being able to write for a while. I was away with Team Natsu doing a S-class job. We've had our share of missions in the past, but this past one was a lot tougher than I had imagined. I'm glad we had Wendy with us, otherwise, we might have not made it back.

The mission was to subdue two wizards. Sounds simple right? What we didn't know, was that this two wizards made up the group "Manos del Diablo" or "The Devil's Hands". They were two of the darkest wizards throughout the land; aside from Zeref.

We had a long fight with them...It was scary seeing how powerful they were...so scary, that I froze in fear. One of them would have hit me, but Natsu...he jumped in and took the hit for me. It was all in slow motion. I watched as the spell's beam hit Natsu head on. He let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground. I ran over to him with Wendy, and carried him away so that she could heal him. Once we were a safe distance away, I noticed how his body began to lock up. It was a paralysis spell...Natsu couldn't move. He cried in pain as his body slowly began to immobilize.

I asked him why he did something so rash. He told me about how he felt when Phantom Lord kidnapped me. He felt so lost and was so scared of what would happen if he failed.

He was scared of losing me. He didn't want to lose me. He told me that he would fight for me even if that fight would be his last. He told me that together, we can do anything. I embraced Natsu, I could feel the weakness of his motionless body. A tear made its way down my cheek as I stayed with him while Wendy worked her magic...no pun intended.

Within a few minutes, Wendy had finished reversing the effect of the paralysis. As Natsu began to stand back up, I put my hand on his shoulder. I told him that I want and will fight for him as well. He smiled and asked if we should try what we've been practicing a little.

I nodded in agreement since we were running out of options in our fight.

I took his hand and began my chant to activate Urano Metria. I taught Natsu the chant as well and he began to chant it with me. As we continued, I began to feel an immense power flowing around us. Fire began to form a circle around us as we chanted on. The strength of the blaze...I've never felt so much power in my time as a wizard.

We both screamed "Unison Raid" as we reached the end of our chant. The blaze continued to strengthen until it concentrated itself into a ball of fire. Upon finishing, our unison raid had turned my Urano Metria into a powerful beam of pure fire! Fire...I casted fire!

This beam hit both of the dark mages...defeating both of them with one hit.

The training we went through to try it out...paid off as our targets lie unconscious on the ground. I never felt so powerful in my life. Apparently, our unison raid shocked the rest of Team Natsu: all of them standing in complete awe at the sudden turn of events.

Natsu and I decided to go and call it "The Ultimate Magic of the Sun". According to Erza, she believes that that magic alone was equal to 4 simultaneous dragon roars. She mentioned how she never felt so much magic in one technique. She seemed a little frightened by it.

Despite this, I was able to do something I've wanted to do so far; to be able to stand by Natsu and defeat two of the strongest mages in the land. Today, we stood together...as one! One of my biggest dreams finally came true!

As we made our way back home, Natsu and I walked side-by-side; motivated by the will of each other and the love that we share.

I wish you were here to have seen it. I miss you so much.

Your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia


	8. Painful Connections

Dear mom,

It's been a few days since Natsu and I first tried out our unison raid. Honestly, I still can't believe that we managed to pull that spell off. The team has been taking the past few days off to recover from the fight.

Master Makarov was impressed with how well our unison raid worked. He mentioned how shocked he was to hear that the spell took out both of the mages. After the short conversation about our mission, Makarov pulled Natsu aside and spoke with him.

I sat down at our usual table in the S-class area. When Natsu made his way to me, I noticed his expression changed. Unlike his usual enthusiasm, Natsu looked depressed as if something utterly terrible had happened. I asked Happy if he heard anything beforehand only to find that he was as confused as I was.

Natsu sat down next to me, his face sunk as he rested his forehead in the palms of his hands. I hated seeing him like that, so I took him outside to talk with him. As I took him outside, Natsu let out a long sigh and began to ask why it had to happen. Confused, I asked what was bothering him.

Igneel. Makarov heard that Natsu's foster father was killed by another dragon slayer.

As Natsu finished giving me the details, he lowered his head; tears began to escape and ran along his cheek. The news landed a crushing blow on him and I felt my heart sink. To go through all that effort trying to find a parent only to learn that he died. That just hits deep...too deep.

I remember when I learn about father's passing. I wasn't there when it happened. It bothered me for the next few weeks...maybe even months. Natsu never got to see his foster parent since he was young.

As Natsu continued griefing, I wanted to ease his pain. I did the only thing I could think of.

I embraced him. At the same time, my resistance began to collapse as tears threatened the corners of my eyes. Natsu locked up at first, but relaxed moments later. His soft sobbing was enough to make me tear up as well. I tried to reassure him; telling him that everything will be okay and that I'm here for him. He asked me how I managed to handle losing father. I told Natsu that I had him and our team to help ease that pain. He mentioned how we're both the same; our parents are gone. My response was silence, but I hugged him even more. I could feel Natsu's hands wrapping around my back as he did the same. The floodgates finally gave way as tears rained down from my eyes.

We stayed together for a good period of time. Holding each other tightly, connected more closely than ever in our shared grief, and our shared happiness with each other.

Natsu means a lot to me now and I just hate seeing him so sad. I will be there for him. I promise that I'll be there for him. We may have lost our parents, but we have each other and I believe that we can get through anything.

Take care mother!

Your Daughter, Lucy Heartfilia


	9. Visions of the Future

Dear mom,

Today was an interesting day for Natsu and I. The rest of team Natsu is still recovering a little more before picking up another task. Natsu and I decided to go ahead and take a quick task to ourselves before we did a quest with the full team.

We chose a simple task in Valia, one of the neighboring towns. Someone had requested us to test a new type of magic out It seemed like an interesting task so we quickly gathered a few things and made our way towards the small town.

As we ventured on, I was thinking of the dream I had a few nights ago. I recalled the dream being something about my future, but I don't remember what it was entirely about. The sudden thought made me curious as to what Natsu's dreams were for the future.

I decided to ask him about it. He took a few moments to collect his thoughts. His face sunk at first...I think one of them was to find Igneel. I grabbed his hand and tried my best to cheer him up. I told him how I wanted to be the greatest author in the world and that I also wanted to be a great Fairy Tail wizard. Natsu looked at me and smiled. He told me that I had already become a great wizard. He wrapped his arm around me as finished his sentence. I'm pretty sure that I was blushing so badly that it looked like I burnt my face.

As we continued down the road, Natsu mentioned how he had the same dream; to become one of the greatest wizards Fiore would ever know of. It was his biggest dream. He also mentioned that he had another, but he didn't know how to word it so he would tell me when he was able to.

An hour passed before we reached the small town of Valia. Several wooden homes stacked themselves along the main road. A few children were seen playing with their toys while their parents worked out in the nearby fields. When we came up on the house that the job mentioned, Natsu gave a soft knock on the door. Within seconds, the door opened to reveal an old man standing before us.

He looked up at us and smiled; welcoming us in as he began talking about this magic of his. He guided us to a table, where a small crystal heart rested on a stool as its centerpiece. The old man began to tells us that the crystal contained an unknown magic: one that could show it's user the things he or she desired the most. The old man then asked us to hold it in our hands and see if it worked for us.

Deciding that I would go first, I carefully picked up the fragile heart; its cold and solid figure rested in the palms of my hands. As I gazed into it, I saw the dreams that I just finished telling Natsu about. I could see myself writing several books and being recognized as one of the top wizards. The last thing that I saw was Natsu. He gave me a smile and reached out with his hand. I froze at the sight of everything that I had just seen.

I don't know what kind of magic it was, but it works like the old man said it would.

I stood amazed at the crystal while Natsu gave it a try as well. I knew when he saw his desires as his face lit up in shock and surprise. He put the crystal down on the table and turned to the old man. He told him that the object works like he said. The old man smiled and gave us our payment for the task.

As we began our trip back, Natsu paused and told me that he finally figured out what his other dream was. I looked at him with a piqued curiosity. He walked forward a little only to turn and face me. He said that the crystal helped him figure it how to say it. As he looked me in the eyes, he began to tell me his dream, I can't help but remember it word-for-word.

"Lucy, my other dream...is to be able to have a happy family and grow old together with the love of my life...you, Lucy. That is my other dream."

As he finished his statement, he extended his hand to me. I felt as if this was deja vu. Despite how badly I was blushing, I took his hand and walked up to him. As soon as we were side-by-side, we continued to follow the road back to Magnolia as the sun began to set.

It was a beautiful sunset.

I'm glad to have met Natsu! I don't know where I'd be without him. I'll write to you again soon!

Your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia


	10. A Day of Confusion

Dear mom,

It's been two years since I agreed to date Natsu. These past two years have been filled with nothing, but happiness and memories. The relationship that we share together continues to strengthen as time continues onwards.

After spending so much time with Natsu, I thought that I would finally understand him. Today, however, he was acting really weird.

It all began when he ran up to me and asked me if he could talk to Loke for a few minutes. I asked him why and he said that Loke apparently made a promise to help him with something in the future. It reminded me of when Loke promised to help Gray in his S-class trial a while back. I even remember how upset Wendy was with how they "battled" her. They were so mean.

So I let Natsu have a few words with Loke. Natsu's request to speak with him in private began to pique my curiosity. Loke returned to me shortly after and told me that he was heading back. As he slowly disappeared, I noticed that he had a slight smile as he looked at me.

I wonder what Natsu was talking to him about. Maybe he needed a task to be done and he needed him as a partner. Or maybe he has something else that he needed help with. He could have asked me about it. I would have helped him without hesitation.

The rest of the day was spent trying to "obtain" information from Natsu. Despite my efforts, I was unable to figure out anything. The only thing that he said is that he needed to set something up for an old friend of his. He seemed very panicky as he finished his sentence. Before I knew it, he ran off saying he had to go do something. I really how no idea what was going on at all.

I told Levi and Wendy about it. The expression on Levy's face made me think that she knew what was going on, but she denied knowing anything. Wendy was about as curious and lost as I was. No one else around the guild seemed to know as well. It was as if this shroud of mystery came out of nowhere and manifested itself in Natsu.

I don't know what to expect from him now. It scares me to experience him like this, but hopefully whatever it is will pass soon. This day seemed like nothing, but confusion.

Miss you so much!

Love you!

Your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia


	11. Together Forever!

Dear Mom,

So I finally found out what left me so confused over the past week. It really bothered me that he had to keep it such a secret for so long.

Natsu asked me to go with him to visit this so-called "legendary" traveling merchant. Honestly, I didn't know much about him until Natsu mentioned that the merchant always has some of the rarest items in the world for sale. I figured it'd be a great chance for me to get some new friends. There are so many keys that I have yet to obtain that I couldn't wait to see what ones this merchant had.

Natsu mentioned that the merchant is at a nearby inn just a few blocks away from the guild. Fortunately, it wasn't too far from my house so I told Natsu that I needed to stop by to grab some extra money (I thought that since this merchant would have a lot of rare items, the items might be really expensive). After a short stop home, we made our way to the inn. While I was rather eager to see this merchant, I noticed Natsu was acting rather nervous for some reason. As soon as I brought up his behavior, he froze before quickly stating that he is hoping that the merchant would have something he really needed.

I wondered what exactly he was needing to get: I wondered if it had to do with calling Leo a while back.

As we reached the inn, a large tent had been set up near the main door. Unlike most tents, this one was rather large and decorated with purple silk fabric. The tent was rather gaudy and stuck out like a sore thumb. What surprised me more was the inside of the tent. Several seemingly endless rows of tables lined up side-by-side across the store. Several magical items rested on every table -each item different from the next. The walls were covered by shelves containing treasures from around the nation. I'd be lying mom if I didn't say this place looked bigger on the inside. I've never seen some of these items before so his reputation was accurate. Despite the numerous items on display throughout the store, very few of them were keys. As I made my way over to the corner where the keys were displayed, I ran into the merchant himself. He gave a wide grin as he greeted both of us. Natsu quickly ran over to him and began to ask him what type of rings he had. I recall blushing heavily as my imagination began to climb mountains.

As soon as the merchant answered Natsu, he looked over at me: my imagination already breaking the atmosphere at that point. What he said next, was completely and I mean completely unexpected...He asked me to summon Leo. I stood shocked...I remembered that he did the same thing with Virgo, but to do it again...hurt.

I lowered my head as my feelings began to well up inside me. Natsu ran over to me, but before he could say anything, Leo appeared asked what was wrong. I told him off and mentioned that Natsu needed him. At first, Leo seemed agitated at Natsu; giving a rather annoyed look at him. Leo spent the next few moments observing his surroundings. Confused with where he was, Leo asked Natsu if this was the person; only to have Natsu confirm his guess.

Meanwhile, surprised by the presence of a spirit, the merchant welcomed Leo into the store and asked what brought him here. Natsu mentioned that he was looking into the Leopard's Wraith ring. Within an instant, the merchant walked over to the spirit and pulled out the requested ring. He gave it to Leo saying that his very presence in his store was enough of a payment. Leo thanked him and turned to Natsu. He told him that he should do "it" soon before things might get out of hand. I remained confused as Natsu gave Leo a nod before the latter returned to the spirit realm.

We left the store shortly after. My hopes remained crushed as we ventured our way to my house. As soon as we reached the front door, Natsu mentioned that he had something to tell me. Honestly, my expectations weren't too high after what unfolded at the merchant's place.

Before saying anything though, Natsu asked me what was wrong. Wanting to lie, I reluctantly told him my feelings. He paused for a second before speaking. He began to remind me of the times we've had together. He brought back the week we spent in the resort, the time he lost to Happy in the fishing contest, Gajeel's proposal to Levi, and the magic we tested: everything was just happy memories the two of us shared together. I couldn't help but smile as those happy memories began to flood my mind. It really has been an amazing two years.

As he finished recalling everything, he looked me in the eyes and asked if I remembered what his second dream was. I told him that I couldn't forget it. He mentioned that he should have done this a little earlier, but he was hoping to find the right thing; thankfully, he did. Within seconds, Natsu knelt down and ignited his right hand. Again, confusion struck me as he stayed there. As I watched, his flame weakened and a circular object became visible in the palm of his hand.

A ring, mom...it was a ring!

Tears of happiness fell down my checks as Natsu's flame died out. He told me the ring was called the Eternal Blaze ring. As I examined the ring, the diamond held a small flame inside it. He told me that he has enjoyed all the time that we've spent together. As he finished, he asked me the question that I have been waiting for.

I told him how much he meant to me. How because of him, I was able to be in Fairy Tail. He was the first person who was willing to put his life on the line when I was in danger. The small things he did for me from my first Sakura festival to that cold day in the mountains. There is just no way I would ever deny Natsu something he deserves so much.

As tears of happiness continued to fall, I embraced Natsu -saying "Yes" several times. I couldn't be happier; finally Natsu and I will be together forever. Moments passed as we stayed in each other's embrace. The world slowly faded away as we celebrated our shared happiness.

Mother, I'm engaged to Natsu! This is definitely the happiest moment of my life! I wish you were here to see it all!

I will write to you again soon! I need to go and plan out our wedding!

Your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia


	12. A Troublesome Reunion

Dear Mom,

Natsu and I have finalized all our plans for the wedding. We've set the day for two months from now! We're both so excited for to finally spend the rest of our lives together. Every since that day he proposed to me, my life has felt like a dream.

What's funny is Happy still continues to tease me about liking Natsu -still rolling his tongue when he says it. I got him back recently, he still has feelings for Charla ever since he first met her back when we formed a four guild alliance. Natsu and I teased him for it; thinking it was a way to get some "payback" for all the times he has teased us. He was never so defensive about it that it made the two of us laugh. I've never seen him get so agitated before: it almost looked like his entire face turned red.

Speaking of Exceeds, today, the exceeds from Edolas have finally found all of the exceeds they sent down here to Earth. Fairy Tail decided to help by having Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, and myself work with them. There was a lot of celebrating going on amongst the exceeds today. What was more surprising, was learning that Happy had met his parents while we were all in Edolas. Charla also learned that the queen was her mother as well! I never thought that Charla have some nobility in her: it shocked all of us. Happy said that he thought so...but I'm certain that he didn't know at all.

Among the other surprises, Natsu and i ran into Frosch and Lector. I recall that they were with Sting and Rogue when we first met them. I decided to ask them if Sting and Rogue were around. Upon mentioning their names, Frosch became depressed: even Lector lowered his head. Both of us had assumed the worst: that they were killed. After a few moments, Lector pulled us aside and began to tell us what happened.

Unbelievable.

Lector began to mention how Rogue changed from the way he was years ago. Lector described it as if a spirit of pure evil had possessed him. He mentioned that, one day, Rogue began to attack Sting out of nowhere.

I stayed quiet as he continued. Natsu, however, clenched his fist in anger. I've known him for getting angry when someone attacks their own friend.

As Lector continued, he told us that Sting ordered both of them to run. Lector mentioned how he hide behind a bush; watching as Sting slowly lost the fight with Rogue.

A tear made its way down Lector's cheek. After pausing a few seconds, he cleared his throat. Lector told us that Rogue killed Sting shortly after absorbing his powers.

I looked over at Natsu, only to see that his anger had finally hit its peak as he punched the ground. He turned to Lector saying that he would do whatever it takes to avenge Sting. He mentioned how he can't stand it when someone attacks and kills their friend.

I'm confused as to why he would do something like that. I can't imagine how Frosch and Lector are feeling right now.

Natsu and I told the others about what had happened with Sting and Rogue. Shock and Confusion has hit most of them. We made an agreement to go and see if Master Makarov would know anything about this.

It worries me that Rogue would turn like this. I hope eveything is well with you. Miss you!

Your Daughter, Lucy Heartfilia


	13. Eternal Love

Dear Mom,

Today was the one of the biggest days of my life. Some people say that marriage is a beginning of a new and beautiful life. Levy agrees with it as she's enjoyed her 1st year with Gajeel. Today, however, is the beginning of my new life. One together with one of the greatest friends I've ever had, Natsu Dragneel.

The cathedral at Magnolia was decorated beautifully for our big day. Flowers and banners were hung all around the place, Sakura petals were scattered all across the main carpet, and several decorations from the spirit realm were there as well.

I had Virgo help me with my dress. I was rather surprised to hear that you had our spirit friends hold on to a dress for me! I can't thank you enough for how wonderful this dress fits me. Cancer told me that it was your favorite dress and how he would see you in it a lot. I told him how I loved the dress in its entirety. The red base color, the detail of the decorations, and even the style give me the impression of being in your shoes.

As the ceremony began, I made my way down the center aisle. So many people had gathered in our celebration. What surprised me more was that Virgo was wearing something other than a maid costume for once. As I reached the front, I took a glance at the friends surrounding Natsu and myself. Levy, Wendy, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Erza lined up on my side while Gray, Elfman, Romeo, Gajeel, and Master Makarov stood by Natsu.

As we exchanged our vows, Natsu looked me in the eyes. Our eyes locked together as happiness began to build up inside us. Natsu held my hand; his eyes fixed on my own. I could feel Natsu's hand gently move across my hand as he slid the Eternal Flame ring on my index finger. As he finished, he let out a slight grin. As I went to put Natsu's ring on, I felt the warmth of his hand. This was one of the few times I've ever felt him so calm. It seemed as if nothing else in the world matter besides the person in front of him that he loved.

As the minister finished his role, Natsu pulled me in for the biggest moment of the entire celebration. As our lips met each others, the world began to melt away once again. All of the previous kisses and those feelings began to well up inside of me. The happiness from those moments all were summarized in the most important kiss of our lives.

The sound of loud cheering brought us both back to reality as we break away.

The day has finally come mom! My new life begins with Natsu! I will be able to spend my life with my best friend in the whole world! As I suddenly recall Natsu's 2nd dream once again, tears of happiness fell from the corners of my eyes.

Within moments, Natsu picked me up and carried me out the main doorway. As we exited, the first thing I noticed was a carriage. As if by instinct, I asked Natsu if he was going to be okay with riding in this. He smiled at me, and told me that he asked Wendy to cast her Troia spell on him for the duration of the ride.

After settling in, the carriage took off; to a destination only Natsu knows of.

I wonder where he'll take me. He only mentioned that it would be somewhere important to the two of us. The number of places that match that requirement are many, but that's not entirely what my mind is focused on now. As I write, Natsu has fallen asleep with his arms around me. Just like before in the mountains, I lay against his warm body. I take one last glance at him; he smiles as he sleeps away.

I'll write to you again soon mom! I love you so much!

Your daughter, Lucy Dragneel (Heartfilia)


	14. A Short Lived Honeymoon

Dear Mom,

I'm rather surprised that Natsu has taken me to Hargeon for our Honeymoon. It's been a really long time since I last stepped foot in this small town. Nonetheless, it's a rather pretty port city.

This place holds so many memories for me. When I first began my quest to become a member of a wizard guild, I traveled to Hargeon. As I think about it, I never imagined that I would meet my love of my life there. This is the place where I did meet Natsu for the first time ever.

The more I think of that day, the happier it makes me feel. After rescuing me from the fake salamander wizard, Natsu had invited me to join Fairy Tail. It was because of him that I am where I'm at today. What had started as a small friendship turned into one of the greatest relationships I could have ever wished for!

When we finally were able to settle down in our room of the hotel, I decided to ask him exactly why he chose here over all the other possible places. He sat down next to me before saying that he remembered the day we first met. How he was busy looking for the salamander that resided in Hargeon. How he ran into me when he found that "fraud" (Thankfully, he forgot about me being under the charm).

He told me that he was glad to have met me. He mentioned how he always liked having me around with him. I remembered how he was so against doing anything without me. The Sakura Festival being the most important day that I can remember.

As he finished, I laid my head on his shoulders. Natsu, in turn, wrapped his arm around me. We stayed together as we looked out to the city. The sun has begun to set as ships continue to enter and leave the port. Throughout town, trees danced with the wind, kids played games as they chased each other around the street. It seemed like a normal night in Hargeon.

I turned to face Natsu only to see him smiling at me. I thanked him for everything. He said there was no need to as it was because of me that we are where we are today. That I chose to date some crazy fight-loving wizard that can breathe fire. That it was me who agreed to spend time with him. He told me that it was because of me that we were able to start a new life and share every moment of it together.

He thanked me...because I chose to help him with his second dream.

A tear escaped me as he finished. I put my arms around him, embracing him and the love that the two of us share. I moved closer to him and brought my lips to his. There wasn't anything I wanted to do more than that. Natsu is the world to me and every moment I spend with him makes my day better!

The sudden arrival of Leo and Aries caused us to quickly break; as if the other was on fire (well...I don't think that would have mattered much to Natsu).

It seems as our honeymoon was to be cut short as Leo and Aries came to warn that a strong dark presence has been detected nearby. They could not tell what is was, but they both were concerned with the power that they were getting. Natsu and I decided to go with them and see what was going on. Leo and Aries had come on their own magical power so I would be able to summon more spirits to help us if needed.

As much as I wish that Natsu and I could enjoy this time off, protecting Fiore is a little more important to us than our honeymoon.

I'll write to you again soon! Love you mother!

Your Daughter, Lucy Dragneel (Heartfilia)


	15. Time and Darkness

Dear mom,

Loke, Aries, Natsu, Happy, and I ran to the southern border of Hargeon to check what this "dark" power is. As we finally reached the place, we noticed a dark figure standing near the middle of the road.

The figure stared at us before mentioning that is has been a while since we last met. I originally had no idea who it was, but Natsu was able to figure it out by the scent he picked up.

Rogue Cheney. One of the dragon slayers we encountered a while ago during the Grand Magic games.

Natsu clenched his fists in anger and asked him why he had to go and kill him partner, Sting.

Before answering, Rogue let out a crazed laugh. I stood in fear at how much it seemed Rogue had changed. Rogue went on mentioning how he saw Sting as a means to and end. He killed him in order to absorb the power he needed.

This answer only seemed to have angered Natsu even more. I could see the amount of anger in Natsu. He always wanted to protect his teammates and despised anyone who killed their allies. Rogue continued to laugh while Natsu began calling him a coward and a traitor.

Rogue suddenly switched his focus to me. He stared at me with a look of pure hatred. He pointed at me and began to say that because of me, he is unable to fully achieve his goal as the Dragon King.

It took me a few seconds before I figured that he was talking about the Eclipse Gate. If Yukino and I had not done anything about it, I don't know what would have happened to Fiore that day.

My concentration was broken as I noticed Rogue charging at me. Natsu intercepted him only to take the full power of his attack. I've never sensed the amount of energy in an attack ever in my life. It was powerful enough to knock Natsu unconscious. Natsu's efforts did not go to waste though, as Rogue had taken a hit as well.

Natsu...

My mind began to worry about the Natsu's state. I found it hard for me to focus with him lying on the ground. Loke and Aries told me to go and get out of here. Despite my life being in danger, I demanded to stay and help fight. I quickly summoned Taurus and Scorpio, and together, the four spirits charged at Rogue. Rogue was surprised to see 4 spirits at once, but was able to quickly take out all four of them.

This power Rogue had was unbelievable. I found myself alone with this dark wizard. As Rogue began to attack again. I saw my own life flash before my own eyes. I was scared...I feared that this was the end.

Suddenly, an ice shield appeared in front of me and blocked Rogue's attack. As soon as Rogue noticed the block, he was soon caught in a circle of water. I had no idea what happened until I heard the last spell.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

A powerful gust of wind flew past me and hit Rogue directly. He was sent flying into the nearby tree. As I turned to where the attack had originated from, I saw Erza, Gray, Juvia, Romeo, and Wendy stood behind me.

They quickly ran over to Natsu and I: Wendy began to tend to Natsu by using her healing magic. Wendy's healing magic has improved significantly and was able to make Natsu conscious again. I let out a thankful sigh and hugged Natsu.

Within a moment, Rogue recovered and stated that he knew this would happen. Team Natsu glanced at him confused. He stated how he knew it would be difficult to defeat me since I was with my friends.

Within seconds, he raised his hand. We all prepared for his next attack. A large magic circle appeared around him and he stated that he's going to have to take care of me before my actions ruined his goal. And with that statement, Rogue vanished into thin air.

I recalled that type of magic from when I closed the Eclipse gate with Yukino. It was then that I realized what his plan was.

He went back in time to stop my past self from closing the gate. If he does that, then everything that happened from that time...would never happen.

After letting the rest of the team know what his plan was. I had to make a choice...one that I didn't like.

I would have to follow him back in time to stop him from killing my younger self.

Erza warned me about going back in time and how my own presence there will change the future. I told her that is a risk that I was going to have to accept regardless. They then asked how I was going to go back in time. I mentioned that I can use the eclipse gate to do so. They were afraid that reopening the gate would bring more dragons, but I assured them that that wouldn't happen.

We began preparations for my travel back in time. I managed to get a dark hooded robe to better hide my identity. Natsu said that he wanted to come with me; stating that he doesn't like me to be on my own in this. Reluctantly, I told him that the more people that traveled back in time, the more likely the present time would be affected. I didn't like the idea either, but if it's to  
save my life and the lives of Fiore...then it is a sacrifice I will have to make.

Still it bothers me thinking that I might run into my younger self...and a younger Natsu. What bothers me the most is that the time I live in might never happen as it did now. The two or three years with Natsu, our wedding, everything...might change. I hope that as long as I can stop Rogue, nothing changes in the current time.

I am not sure when I will be able to write another letter. I only have a few more hours in this time, so I will do what I can beforehand.

Love you mother!

Your daughter, Lucy Dragneel (Heartfilia)


	16. A Letter to Lucy Heartfilia (BONUS!)

Lucy Heartfilia,

I know that a lot has happened in such a small amount of time. Honestly, I didn't know what to do if and when I would run into my younger self. I'm sure you know the reason as to why I just happen to be in your time. Anyway, I figure I might as well write a note to you in case anything should happen to me while I am here.

The future I came from is full of danger. Fiore experienced a rather devastating event that put everyone throughtout the land in danger. It was because of the actions of one person that managed to stop such a disaster from worsening. As Rogue may/may not tell you, that one person is you, Lucy. Not far from now, the eclipse gate will be opened and several dragons will threaten the survival of the entire kingdom. Thanks to your actions, the gate is closed, preventing more dragons from making their way into your time.

Another important thing, live for your friends. I'm sure you've heard this a lot, but nonetheless...it's important. Be there for them and protect them as always. I've been through almost losing one of my closest guildmates before, so you can never know what will happen.

Despite the rather dark future, know that darkness cannot exist without light. There were still a lot of happy times for myself. If you are wondering why I am telling this to you...well...Rogue and myself's appearance in the past may have forever altered your future and you may never get the chance to experience the moments I have.

Cherish your friends. Your friendships will strengthen; some even more than others. Also, keep Natsu close to you. You may not know how important he will be to you in the future! There are several moments that I find hard to describe to you in this letter alone. I have brought a few of my letters (for our mother) to this time and I want you to read them. The times I've had in these letters alone will so you the future you may never get to experience. Whether you choose to read them is your call and yours alone. Be careful if you decide to share them with any of your guildmates; you may not know what might happen later.

Never give in, Never lose hope, live for your friends and cherish every moment of your life with everyone!

Sincerly,

Lucy Dragneel (Heartfilia)

P.S. Yes. In my time, my last name is Dragneel and Natsu is my husband.


End file.
